CADA ÁNGEL NACIÓ PARA COMPLEMENTAR UN DEMONIO
by SAKURAKINOMOTOLI89
Summary: A veces la vida viene acompañada de reglas que Mei no esta dispuesta a seguir, en este camino Van será su ángel o demonio que le ayude combatir contra el mundo y luchar por su estar juntos.


**_Queridos lectores, _**

**_Esta vez les traigo una historia un poco diferente, no tiene nada que ver con algún anime en particular pero me inspiré en algunos personajes, a ver si lo descubren jeje_**

**_Lo hago con mucho cariño, para un amigo esperando que esta historia reconforte su corazón, a veces el destino es un poco injusto pero siempre llegan cosas mejores. _**

**_Y como diría una preciosa niña ¡TODO ESTARÁ BIEN!_**

**CADA ÁNGEL NACIÓ PARA COMPLEMENTAR UN DEMONIO**

Mi nombre es Van vivo en un reino muy muy lejano o así lo llamaba yo, en realidad era una ciudad en tiempos modernos pero para mí era mi reino, era una ciudad hermosa llena de paisajes por todos lados, tenía un clima sumamente cálido, con gente muy amable, adoraba vivir ahí, yo era un chico universitario tenía una vida tranquila, era muy sociable y tenía una relación estable con una adorable chica llamada Ámane, era maravillosa, sencilla, alegre, todas las cualidades que un hombre podría desear además de que era muy linda, tenía un bello cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, y una tez color canela, muchas veces me había vuelto loco de los celos, sabiendo que varios chicos de la universidad la cortejaban, pero estaba muy seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo y no me fallaría.

Hasta ahí era la parte agradable de mi vida, la misma que cambiaría repentinamente por la llegada de una familia apoderada que venía a instalarse en nuestra pequeña y tranquila ciudad, todos lo conocían como el Clan Liu, era una familia numerosa para mi parecer, eran alrededor de unas 15 personas que se instalaron en el que había sido el hogar de una dinastía hace muchos siglos atrás, al parecer el Clan Liu, eran todos descendientes de esa dinastía, había investigado un poco ya que estudio historia y según decían los libros fue una dinastía muy temeraria, de ahí el significado de su apellido "matar, destruir", y según contaban las personas de la ciudad, el clan tenía reglas muy estrictas sobre relacionarse con gente que no fuera de su "altura", no cualquiera podría acercárseles, la verdad a mí me tenía sin cuidado, a mi parecer eran pensamientos arcaicos de la época de los cavernícolas, pero mientras no se metieran conmigo o mi familia no tenía ningún problema.

Era un día lunes, me disponía a ir a la universidad, tenía clases a las primeras horas del día, había conversado con Ámane sobre salir a tomar un helado en la tarde o tal vez ir al cine, últimamente no nos habíamos visto mucho, ya que nos encontrábamos en época de exámenes, pero por fin ese día se terminaba, he íbamos a festejar. Llegué a tiempo para poder repasar un poco de lo que sería el examen de ese día, mi mejor amigo Allen, era una persona extremadamente como decirlo payasa, solía pasarse haciendo bromas a todos los de la clase, pero era un amigo incondicional, él ya se encontraba en el salón cuando llegué, estaba un poco nervioso porque últimamente no le había ido muy bien en esa materia Antropología, la verdad a todos nos traía de cabeza, pero era el paso final para unas largas vacaciones, estábamos estudiando juntos cuando de repente escuchamos un ruido de varios autos y personas gritando a fuera de la universidad, ambos nos acercamos a la ventana y a lo lejos pudimos ver que eran tres automóviles blancos, de cada auto se bajaron dos tipos de traje negro parecían muy rudos.

He escuchado que los hijos del Clan Liu vendrán a estudiar aquí – me dijo Allen

Y tú ¿Cómo sabes eso? – lo mire extrañado abriendo los ojos como platos

Bueno tu sabes, tengo influencias haha – se río mientras se agarraba la cabeza desordenándose el cabello.

Vamos deja de ser un payaso, cuéntamelo – le dije un poco enfadado.

Bueno mi pad….- no terminó de decir su frase ya que el profesor de Antropología había entrado al salón

¡Jóvenes por favor tomen asiento! – el profesor nos veía desde la puerta y nos fulminó con la mirada – el día de hoy les traigo noticias – Allen y yo nos sentamos – como es de su conocimiento la Familia Liu, se encuentra viviendo en nuestra ciudad, y no han escogido mejor universidad para que sus jóvenes hijos empiecen a estudiar aquí, adelante por favor – hubo un silencio, todos nos encontramos en expectativa de quien podría ser, de pronto, sentí como el salón se iluminaba o eso me pareció, pensé que estaba soñando, ¿estaba viendo un ángel acaso?, era una mujer preciosa, su cabello negro azabache le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, lo tenía ensortijado, el color de sus ojos me cautivó, eran de un azul intenso, su tez blanca como la nieve, traía los labios pintados de un rojo intenso que hacia la combinación perfecta con lo descrito antes – ella es la señorita Liu Méi, por favor sean amables con ella, por favor siéntese en el asiento alado del Señor Hashimoto – cuando escuché mi apellido los nervios atacaron, ¡en serio se iba a sentar a mi lado!, regresé a ver a mi amigo tenía la boca abierta.

¡Vaya suertudo! – me susurró, trague saliva al ver como se acercaba con tal elegancia, que no había visto antes en mi vida, suponía que todos los integrantes de esa familia eran así, debido a la procedencia de la cual venían, por un momento me sentí culpable de pensar así, yo tenía novia, la respetaba en todos los aspectos, debía sacar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Fijé mi mirada hacia el profesor, no iba a mirar al puesto de alado, debía mantener mi mente en el examen, no debía distraerme en nada, el examen era mi objetivo.

Bueno jóvenes, empecemos, ¡por favor hagan silencio, esto no es un circo! – todos empezaron a comentar entre sí sobre la nueva alumna, mientras el profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes; todo transcurrió con total normalidad, había cruzado un par de miradas con la muchacha pero trataba de que fueran cortantes y distantes, las clases habían terminado y como era de esperarse los buitres habían bajado para atacar a la muchacha que había llegado, pero los gorilas que tenía por guardaespaldas no permitían que se le acercara, ni una mosca.

Había quedado en esperar a Ámane a la salida de su facultad, ella era un año mayor a mí y cursaba otra carrera muy distinta a la mía, le faltaba poco para graduarse, adoraba ir de compras, yo había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pares de zapatos había comprado durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y esa fascinación que tenía por la ropa de moda la había llevado a estudiar diseño de modas, ella quería ser una gran diseñadora y viajar al extranjero. Eran ya casi las dos de la tarde y si mi mente no me fallaba sus clases habían terminado hace una media hora, me pareció algo extraño, siempre había sido una persona puntual, pero justo ese día decidí irla a buscarla a su salón, no sé por qué pero cada piso que subía, el corazón me latía más fuerte, era como un presentimiento extraño que me envolvía, cuando de repente mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, el cielo y la tierra se unieron, era mi bella Ámane en los brazos de un tipo, al que había visto unas contadas veces, sus labios estaban juntos y al parecer ella no le era indiferente, mi mente trataba de procesar lo que mis ojos veían, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿armarle un escándalo?, ¡no!, yo no era así, la esperaría tal y como habíamos acordado y ahí hablaríamos muy seriamente, ellos no se habían percatado de mi presencia, así que sigilosamente me retire del lugar, con el corazón destrozado y una rabia inmensa que me recorría, ¡cálmate!, me dije, ¡piensa lo que vas hacer!, al cabo de unos minutos, vi que salía por la puerta, se venía acomodando uno de los lazos que tenía su blusa, cerré mis puños.

¡Llegas tarde! – le dije se notaba la ira en mi tono de voz

¡Ay amor!, perdón, el profesor de diseño nos pidió un favor, y tuve que ayudarlo, sabes que ando un poco mal en esa materia, no está mal sumar unos puntos extras – trató de besarme, y retrocedí, ¡¿cómo se atrevía hacerlo?!, ¡mentirosa, descarada!, la ira se incrementaba en mi – ¡Ay ya, no estés enojado por favor!, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos – y puso unos ojos de gatito de película, pero esta vez no me convencería

¡Ya claro!, te parece si damos un paseo por el parque – le fulmine con la mirada, ella asintió, empezamos a caminar y unos instintos asesinos empezaron a recorrer mi ser, empecé a respirar con ira, con odio, ¿Cómo pudo haberme fallado?, tanto que confié en ella.

Bueno a parte de caminar… ¿qué vamos hacer? – me preguntó con una mirada tan ingenua, no se sospechaba nada, así que me paré en seco y me puse enfrente de ella

Ámane, ¡sé toda la verdad, por favor! – sus ojos se abrían como dos platos, y vi como el pánico se apoderaba de ellos – te vi, y tienes el descaro de tratar de querer besarme…

Van Yo…. Yo…. – estaba que moría de los nervios

Tu qué…. Tu qué… ¡que me vas a explicar!, que me viste la cara de tonto todo este tiempo, quien sabe desde cuándo, sabes….mi mundo se derrumba empujado por el tuyo, tanto que te idealicé, y no eres igual que las demás…, ¡esto se acabó!, puedes quedarte con quien te de la…. Gana! – unas cuantas lágrimas querían brotar de mis ojos, pero me obligué a retenerlas, no permitiría que ella me viera desmayar.

Van ¡perdóname por favor!, te prometo que solo fue hoy, es la primera vez que sucede, yo no pensé…. – sus ojos estaban llorosos

¡Hay por favor deja de llorar que no te va! – le grité- ¿¡qué no pensaste!?, mira en este mundo tan pequeño todo se sabe y por más que me lo hubieses querido ocultar, de una u otra manera me iba a enterar, por favor ya no hagas esto más largo, es mejor irnos a casa, te dejaré en la tuya y es lo último que hare por ti

Esa tarde la dejé en su casa y aunque me sentía destrozado por dentro y hubiese querido decirle que la perdonaba, sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, la confianza en ella había muerto y no había nada que pudiera recuperarla.

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese incidente, y estaba agradecido con la vida de que estudiábamos en diferentes facultades, no era fácil pero sí que ayudaba, Ámane había tratado de llamarme, incluso había ido a mi facultad un par de veces, pero no había logrado nada, mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

Sin embargo en esas dos semanas había ocurrido algo muy interesante, había entablado una agradable amistad con Mei, y descubrí que a pesar de venir de una familia como la de ella, era la persona más sencilla que pude haber conocido, sociable y simpática, era una persona que cuando llegaba a algún sitio, iluminaba el lugar con su luz, había comenzado a usar unos preciosos lentes que combinaban perfectamente con la forma de su rostro, lo malo era que únicamente podíamos hablar cuando estábamos en el salón, ya que afuera debía mantenerse alejada de todo contacto humano, los únicos que pasaban a su lado eran sus odiosos guardaespaldas, un par de veces me había comentado que se sentía triste por esa situación, ya que ella quería llevar una vida normal, sin tantos protocolos ni reglas absurdas, que sin embargo debía seguir por temor a los miembros del dichoso clan.

Por suerte si podíamos comunicarnos por celular, y correo electrónico, se había vuelto una gran amiga, le había llegado a tener una gran confianza, le conté todo acerca de mí y ella había hecho lo mismo.

Las clases habían terminado, y las vacaciones habían pasado un poco aburridas, no vi a Mei durante todo ese tiempo, debo admitir que empecé a extrañar su presencia, el olor de su cabello a lavanda, el color de sus ojos y añoraba con impaciencia el regreso a clases. Mi amigo Allen me había comentado que la había visto un par de veces ingresar al edificio de oficinas en donde trabajaba su padre, y le había tomado unas fotos sin que ella se diera cuenta, me las había enviado, salía tan encantadora.

Finalmente me di cuenta que Ámane me había olvidado por completo ya que poco tiempo después de que las clases terminaron, la vi con aquel tipo con la que andaba besuqueándose a mis espaldas, y llegué a la conclusión de que lo que teníamos no fue amor sino más bien costumbre, al principio de nuestra relación pudo haber existido amor, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo nos acostumbramos el uno al otro, y creo que eso es lo peor que le podría pasar a una pareja, nos estancamos en una rutina en la que ya no existía emoción de nada.

Había tomado un empleo en la biblioteca de la ciudad, para distraerme y hacer un poco de dinero extra, con esta distracción el tiempo pasó más rápido y el ingreso a la universidad llegó pronto.

Era mi último semestre en la universidad, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo después de todo era una etapa de la vida que no se volvía a repetir, pronto llegarían responsabilidades mayores como conseguir un empleo de verdad, o empezar una nueva vida en un lugar distinto con recursos propios.

El primer día de mi último semestre empezó muy bien, el sol era grandioso e iluminaba toda mi habitación, me alisté lo más rápido que pude y mientras arreglaba mis cosas, un recuerdo fugaz cruzo por mi mente, la hermosa mirada de Mei, esos ojos que me llenaban de tanta ilusión, ¡Al fin la veré!, exclamé, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza como tratando de eliminar cualquier tipo de pensamiento, y si no me daba prisa, mi primera hora de clases la pasaría sentado en un fría banca a fuera de mi salón esperando que el profesor terminara su clase. Tuve que correr unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa para tomar el autobús, con suerte llegué con tiempo para saludar a mis amigos, y ponernos al corriente de nuestro tiempo de vacaciones, después de unos minutos pude escuchar como el ruido que causaban los autos que traían a Mei hacían su entrada triunfante a la universidad, empecé a sentir nervios , vi como los dos gorilas que tenía como guardaespaldas se bajaban del vehículo y uno de ellos abría la puerta trasera, juro que en ese instante mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, no había visto ser más hermoso en este mundo, estaba tan hermosa como el primer día que la vi o hasta más, como siempre sus guardaespaldas no dejaban que nadie se le acercara y pude notar una tristeza inmensa en los ojos de Mei, muchas veces me había hablado de las reglas estrictas de su Clan y para mi pensar eran realmente estúpidas y sin sentido, y me sentí cabreado, en un impulso me prometí a mí mismo ayudarla, ya que ella no tenía la libertad de hacer cosas simples que una muchacha común y corriente haría, no podía conversar con libertad con la gente, no podía hacer amigos, y no se lo merecía ya que el tiempo en la que la llegué a conocer, me di cuenta que era una persona extraordinaria.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que las clases estaban por empezar, ella entró rápidamente al salón y se sentó a mi lado, el olor a lavanda tan propio de ella invadió todo mi ser.

¡Hey Van!, ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó, a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, me brindaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Todo ha ido muy bien y ¿tu? – le devolví la sonrisa

Bueno yo…. – su voz bajo de tono – bueno tu sabes, es difícil, pero qué más da, no hice mucho en estas vacaciones, he estado preparándome para asumir algunas de las empresas de mis padres para cuando termine la universidad, he asistido a reuniones y cosas aburridas.

Ya veo, tranquila Mei, - le di unas palmaditas en su espalda, vi como sus mejillas tomaron un leve sonrojo - sé que es difícil pero ¿has intentado hablar con ellos?, decirles que eso no es lo que tú quieres

Lo he intentado pero…

¡Jóvenes, silencio, un poco más de respeto a la clase! – era el primer día y ya teníamos nuestro primer regaño, pero por suerte las clases pasaron rápidamente y al finalizar la última hora estaba preparándome para ir a casa, Mei se había despedido con la misma tristeza con la que llegó en la mañana, lastimosamente no pudimos conversar mucho ya que el día había pasado muy atareado con proyectos, me encontraba bajando a la segunda planta del edificio cuando de pronto sentí que una mano sostenía mi brazo, cuando me voltee a ver quién era, vi un par de ojos preciosos que me veían con intensidad.

¡Mei!... pero ¿qué?… yo pensé que…. ya te habías marchado – estaba un poco confundido y de pronto me puse un poco nervioso.

¡Me he escapado! – Sus ojos brillaban con picardía– ¡Vámonos de aquí! – pronto su mano estaba agarrando la mía y me jalaba por el edificio, no sé cómo había encontrado pasillos y puertas que yo de tantos años que pasé ahí jamás las vi, estaba sorprendido y con los nervios de punta, su mano era tan cálida, me pregunté si sus guardaespaldas la estarían buscando, ¿Cómo es que pudo haber escapado?, pasaba vigilada las 24 horas del día.

Pronto salimos de la facultad y vi hacia donde nos dirigíamos, la universidad tenía una gran arquitectura que complementaba perfectamente con el rio que se encontraba en un costado de la misma, empezamos a bajar unas escalinatas que conectaban al río, de pronto Mei se detuvo en la última grada y se sentó, yo hice lo mismo.

¡Libre al fin!, siempre quise venir aquí, Van esto es hermoso – sus ojos brillaban con tanta ilusión , y yo simplemente me dedique a contemplar sus facciones, la forma de sus ojos, sus mejillas, como el cabello le caía sobre sus hombros, que me estaba pasando, que eran estos sentimientos que empezaban a nacer dentro de mí.

¿Cómo has podido librarte de…. Bueno tu sabes de ese par?

Ha sido sencillo realmente, les dije que debía hacer un proyecto luego de clases y los muy ilusos se lo han creído, igual deben estar esperando a fuera, pero creo que con esta estrategia podré escapar algunas veces, ¿serías mi cómplice? – y sentí como mi mundo empezaba a dar vueltas sin parar, no podía negarme a una petición como esa.

**_¡Continuará!_**

**_¡Nervios!, es lo que siento ahora. _**

**_Amigo he tratado de tomar todas las referencias que me has dado, y espero estarlo haciendo bien._**

**_Espero sus comentarios, recomendaciones y críticas todo es bienvenido. _**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima actualización._**


End file.
